


And InuYasha breaks the fourth wall...sorta.

by GrumpyHedgehog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyHedgehog/pseuds/GrumpyHedgehog
Summary: InuYasha just wanted to make out with Kagome. Just wanted her to notice him, finally. Of course, why would that be allowed to happen for him? -_-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this idea just flowed out as I was typing a completely different story. I hope it makes sense. And if any of you have watched Supernatural up to season 11 then hopefully you'll see where the inspiration came from. Kinda.  
>   
> I don't own the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome was so entranced by her show that it never occurred to her to question InuYasha’s hand placement. It didn’t cross her mind that the previous awkward grunts and slight coughs were to get her attention. Her mind was so focused, her whole being so enraptured by the story unfolding before her eyes on the screen that she missed InuYasha inching closer to her, his face right next to hers. When the cliffhanger came at the end of the show, she screamed in a combination of excitement and frustration. She turned to see InuYasha’s reaction only to have her face smack into his.

“OW! JEEZ JERK! Why are you so close to me? ” Kagome grimaced as she rubbed her face gingerly.

“Me? It was YOU! Stupid wench. Ya fucking hysterics at the end did it.” InuYasha grumbled _. **In his panic at being caught trying to initiate a kiss set the instincts on his human half to “perpetual asshole” instead of the honest truth.**_

**_Speaking of truth, if he was honest with himself he’d admit how much of a fool’s errand it was. Chasing after a girl for so long that was either to oblivious for her own good or too nice and afraid to hurt his feelings. If he was honest, InuYasha would know that this would be the time to give up, after years and years and years and years and years and yea-_ **

“SHUT UP!” InuYasha yelled to apparently, no one. Kagome looked at him startled and confused. Also annoyed.

“I didn’t say anything. No reason to be so rude.” She huffed.

“Sorry. My heads bothering me again.” He said sheepishly. InuYasha laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes trying to bring focus back into his life. _‘Hopefully she doesn’t think I’m crazy.’_ He thought to himself. **_Though, to be fair, he was crazy_** _._

Growling while eyes closed he shouted “ I’M NOT CRAZY! SHUT. UP.”.

“You should go home and rest InuYasha. I think you need to rest that head of yours, you’re getting delusional again.” Kagome said softly while munching on some chips.

“Keh, whatever. Wench. “ he grumbled and gathered up his things to leave. Storming out of Kagome’s apartment he decided to walk off whatever this was. This came and went ever since he was 15. He had had a dream for a few months every night about him in Feudal Era Japan with Kagome making appearances from another time period. Mysteries and crazy hijinks ensued along with heartbreak and love. It eventually faded. The dreams bothered him because they seemed so real. They seemed so.. on point with his personality.. with his half demon heritage. His friends personalities were similar to the ones he knew but not as close as his.

After that he thought it was gone. Just an overactive imagination. Until more dreams came. And then the narrations. It was like he could see the words in his head as they were written but he heard them in his own voice. It got to be distracting. He knew if he told anyone, even Kagome, they would think he was crazy. As a Hanyou he had enough stigma to deal with as it was.

Some of these “visions?” were entertaining, others just plain out bombed. They were all different in their own ways. Although the ones with him and his cousin Kouga were questionable..

Arriving at the abandoned woods on the edge of town while the current narration in his head was distracted setting the scene and _\- HEY!_

InuYasha snickered. “Ya “narrations” kinda have a pattern. The “good ones” of ya at least. Finally caught one of ya. Heh heh heh”.

**_Dog breath could feel his baggy jeans getting much more snug in the dick region, and NOT in the pleasant turned on way. Think more like shrink wrap._ **

“FUCKING BITCH ASS SHIT STOP FUCK!”. InuYasha screamed.  The tension was released from his balls **_and his dick felt as if it could sing_** _._

“Please don’t.” he groaned.

After sometime he sat down on the cold grass and sighed. ‘ I’m crazy. Like some psycho or somethin’. He thought. Whoever, or whatever, this is.. they’re the first to actually be in this world, and not one similar to his or a dream. Looking down in the grass InuYasha was drawing random squiggles in the dirt with one of his claws. All of a sudden it started to move on its own. It wrote out the following:

**_“You’re just a story”_ **

“What the fuck?” He was so confused. **InuYasha wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box.**

“Ok listen, I ain’t the smartest person but even I know that’s over used. “ He said out loud to the “narrations”.

Laying down on the ground InuYasha sighed as he looked at the dark night sky. _‘None of my thoughts are mine, are they? I’m just a character breaking the fourth wall. Overly self-aware.’_ He thought, lost in a daze.

Then InuYasha snapped out of it, getting angry he stomped around and stormed away. **_Intent on a mission to get somewhere but the destination was clearly being blocked from anymore potential “narrators”. Either that or his mind was always empty._**

“You egging me on ain’t gonna do nothin’’ He snickered. Eventually he arrived at this dingy little cabin in the woods.

“Oi! Flea! Open up!” InuYasha shouted while banging on the door. **_How rude._**

InuYasha growled.

“It’s open! It’s open! Please don’t break down the door Master InuYasha!” squeaked the tiny voice of Myoga.


	2. Chapter 2

Barreling in and slamming the door shut InuYasha looked around for the flea. “Myoga I don’t know who else to go to. Somethin’ ain’t right.” He said.  Myoga had been a long time friend of his father’s. After he passed away along with his mother, Myoga was the one who helped raise him along with Totosai.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Myoga asked inquisitively.  

“Is gramps here too? Might need him too.”

“Totosai is out on a job, InuYasha. What has gotten you so worked up?” Asked myoga, taking residence on InuYasha’s neck just in time to be smacked by the half demon’s hand.

“Oh wow Master InuYasha you’re reflexes have improved” said a dizzy myoga.

“Well yeah they have but that wasn’t me. It was somethin’ else.” he said. InuYasha sighed as Myoga looked at him very skeptical.

“Look, I ain’t good with explain’ things. It’s like.. someone has been writing these like stories of my life. It’s been going on for years. Mostly in my dreams. It’s weird and fucking insane and now it’s happening in my life. I swear to fucking God I aint crazy.”

Myoga stared inquisitively at InuYasha. “Oh?”

“look I know ya don’t believe me, Hell I wouldn’t believe me! But the thing contacted me. It used my claw to write a message out.”

“And what was this message, Master InuYasha?”

“This is a story.”

Myoga pondered for a moment on what these words could mean. Meanwhile, InuYasha felt a crippling sense of dread creeping up the back of his neck.

“Fuck.” **And with that his pants shrunk 3 sizes too small.**

“FUCKING HELL MO!$#^ *@#^$!” InuYasha’s eyes went wide. Myoga looked up from his thoughtful pose on the desk.

“Master InuYasha? Are you alright?”

“No I don’t #%$^*^! think so! What the @#%$ is this? “

“Well, if your theory is true, I’m assuming you upset the being. Perhaps an apology would suffice to end your suffering?”

“Apologize? For #^$^@ what? I didn’t do anything *#&(@& wron-“ **his pants went two more sizes smaller**. “@#%*@. Okay. I’m sorry! Shit. HEY !! SHIT BITCH FUCK!”

“Well then. This adds to my growing theory. We need to go see Ms. Kaede at once. “ Myoga stated.

InuYasha groaned. “Really? ugh.”.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you say this has been going on years, InuYasha?” Kaede asked gently. They had gone to her store that weekend to see if she could lend a hand into InuYasha’s troubles. **Though, that wasn’t the only thing he needed a hand with.. ;]**

“Ya way to bold for ya own good. Oh and yea since I was 15.” InuYasha responded out loud to both.

“Hmm. 8 years. And you say this is the first time you have made a successful communication with these “narrations” as you call them?”

“Yea.”

“Well then, we’ll see if the spirit guides can show us the answers we seek on the matter. Come back after closing and we’ll venture forth.”

“Seriously!you can’t just close it now and –“

“InuYasha I have bills to pay. My store closing before closing time is unlikely to happen while that is a constant.” Kaede replied smoothly and effectively.

“Yea..okay.” InuYasha grumbled, **slightly scared of the elder priestess.**

“I ain’t scared damint!” he muttered under his breath.

 A few hours later InuYasha came back with his best friend Miroku, his cousin Kouga and of course Myoga. So much testosterone in one room, **well besides InuYasha.**

“I swear I can feel you snickering in joy at this.” He said. It was bad enough telling Myoga any of this but now most of his circle knew. They received it decently well, sorta. It seemed no one else could hear or see the signs the “narrator” was giving. **Just Dogbreath**. And it was becoming painfully clear that this thing took pleasure in bugging him.

They waited in Kaede’s office in the back while she closed up shop. Eventually she came into the back and motioned for everyone to follow her. The group walked into an adjoining room that was used for storage. The boxes were pushed aside and there was a blanket spread on the floor with various objects decorating it.  Kaede motioned for everyone to sit down on the blanket.

“Sit in a circle the best you can.” She said as she sat down. The circle went Kaede, to her right InuYasha, then Miroku, Kouga and finally little flea Myoga. Lighting some incense Kaede instructed everyone to focus themselves into a state of calm and zen. To push their demonic and spiritualist energy her way in hopes to achieve success.

The dimly lit room started to feel as though there was another light source shining into it. Sneaking a peek the group saw a pale pink light encasing the room.

“There is something here. In the in between. “ Kaede grunted. Without losing focus she grabbed a big glass orb she had placed beside her previously and put it in the center of the group. Channeling the collective energies in the room into the orb a white light began to shine. As fast as it started it was over.

“ Is everything okay Ms. Kaede?” asked Miroku.

“Yes, young monk, it is. I wasn’t able to bring the energy here but I was able to make a slight window. Just cleaned up the path that was already forming.”

“ Ah, I see.” Said Myoga thoughtfully.

“ Ay uh whose the wench?” asked InuYasha. Everyone turned to see him staring intently at the orb. When looking inside it was like a one way mirror. The other side was some place like their world but yet not. It was what looked like a somewhat messy bedroom with a female figure laying on her stomach on a bed. She looked as though she was intently typing on a lap top.

..

Suddenly you started looking around the room. The hood of your hoodie still covering your face.

“Heh heh heh scared little wench.” InuYasha snickered.

Then you were back on your laptop and **InuYasha was flat on his face on the floor.** Miroku noticed you laughing so hard after that.

“Oi, she’s laughing at ya mutt.” Mocked Kouga.

“What was that Wolfy?” grumbled Dogbreath.

“CALL ME DOG BREATH AGAIN! I SWEAR!” InuYasha shouted. Kouga grabbed InuYasha’s head and forced him to look into the orb.

“You telling me your mutt ears can’t hear her laughing? After you fell on your face?”

“ I can hear her. So what?”

“Oh my god” Kouga rolled his eyes. “Miroku?”

“InuYasha” Miroku began “ maybe try interacting with this “narrator” while you look into the orb?”

“Keh whatever” he said. Staring into the orb, in true InuYasha fashion he stated the first thing that came to his head. “ That wench has a Supernatual hoodie on, how fucking lame.”

You froze in your typing. Slowly you began to repeatedly make fists with yout hands. Clear as day he heard you growl, as much a human can.  “ Lame? Says the fucking loser that couldn’t get Kagome to notice his advances.”

Jaws dropped.

“Wow she roasted you!” cackled Kouga.

You froze again.

“What the fuck???” you said, looking around. “Kouga?”

“It seems this lass knows more than just you InuYasha.”

Inuyasha stared at the orb, tying to truly process what the hell was going on. Finally he spoke to the you again.

“ So I dunno how this was hidden from you but uh, we can see and hear you, girl laying on the bed in the blue room.”

Looking around you replied

“Well, fuck.”

 

 


End file.
